ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cagalli Rolando
Cagalli Rolando (カガリ=ロランド, Kagari Rorando), also known as the "Crimson Iron Rider" (紅の鉄騎, Kurenai no Tekki) is a young woman who is a member of the D'natian Royal Family. Appearance Cagalli is a young girl with dark-red hair tied into braided twintails and held by two red ribbons; she has a small figure, and big, blue eyes. She wears a red princess-style dress with black frills and yellow ribbons, a large red hat with plush rabbit heads, and black and red boots. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Black Iron Count (鉄の伯爵, Kurogane no Hakushaku): The Black Iron Count is Cagalli's main weapon; which appears hammer-shaped, featuring a drilling spike. It is two-sided hammer that distantly resembles a polo mallet. It can launch up to 4 circular bomblets and create a massive sonic shockwave as a distraction. Additionally, it can grow to many times its (or for that matter, Cagalli's) size, or remain compact in size. Powers and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants Cagalli various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows Cagalli to produce and control fire from any part of her body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a "blunt" effect to it, seemingly causing hitting damage alongside burnings. The fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even Cagalli's body temperature being capable of melting iron. In addition, Cagalli can consume external sources of fire to restore her body to a healthy state and regain her reserves of strength, something that also makes her immune to most types of fire, due to her capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, Cagalli can't eat her own flames, or things set on fire by her, to reinvigorate herself. *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Fire Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of fire. Cagalli first inhales, gathering fire in her mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of her opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. This spell can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves Cagalli putting her hands before her mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between her fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between Cagalli's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has Cagalli quickly gather flames in her mouth and then release them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪, Karyū no Kagitsume) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell where Cagalli ignites her feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. She can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing Cagalli to jet-propel in any direction she desires. This makes it easier for Cagalli to get close to opponents that she wishes to engage in close combat. Cagalli can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of Fire Dragon's Claw for use with other techniques. *'Fire Dragon's Flower-Fruit Mountain' (火竜の花果山 Karyū no Kakazan): This spell requires Cagalli to charge up for the subsequent blast by unlocking pouring all of her flames into one attack. During her charging, she cannot move and is therefore vulnerable to any strikes made by an enemy. Once the charging is complete, Cagalli rushes forward at high speeds, emitting flames from her back as a form of propulsion to increase her velocity and power before impacting upon the foe with a headbutt with tremendous power which creates a devastating pillar of destructive power that makes almost anything in its way vanish. This technique has a very deep and complex pun. The summit of the Mountain of Flowers and Fruits (花果山, Ja: Kakazan, Ch: Huāguǒshān) is the birthplace of Sūn Wùkōng (孫悟空 Ja: Son Gokū), the main character of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. The mountain is located on a volcanic island. When written as "火山", "kazan" means "volcano". Then, if you substitute "果" with "火", you get fireworks (花火, hanabi). "果" is also the Japanese for the Phala. *'Fire Dragon's Blazing Hammer' (火竜の炎槌, Karyū no Enduchi): Fire Dragon's Blazing Hammer is Cagalli's signature spell, and a powerful spell where Cagalli wraps her flames upon her mallet, allowing them to shape around the weapon and compress, compacting to increase it's power tenfold. Once this has been done, Cagalli slams the mallet into her opponent, where the flames instantly decompress upon impact, releasing a powerful maelstrom of fire, which is 大-shaped as it impacts the opponent with incredible force which engulfs the opponent for a few moments; causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well which weaken the opponent's energy reserves and reduce the foe's damage output slightly. This attack is based on the Daimonji (大文字, Capital Letters) of the Japanese festival Gozan no Okuribi, where a large bonfire is lit in the shape of the character 大 (meaning "big" or "great"). *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (紅蓮爆炎刃, Guren Bakuenjin) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, and Cagalli's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi). When using this spell, Cagalli ignites her arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike seems to generate a powerful, burning explosion; and an even larger explosion ends the barrage. The blade-shaped flames sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck, and the explosions cause the opponent to be broken down at cellular level. They also attack the energy circulatory system, which cannot be repaired by any form of healing; depending on how severe the damage is, the target may not be able to perform techniques ever again, in case they survive the explosions. However, a major downside to this technique is that it heavily drains Cagalli's energy reserves; as one use is enough to tire her out for a few days. Relationships Trivia *Her name, Cagalli, is named after the Japanese word kagaribi (a watch fire or a bonfire). Category:AnimeQueen9112 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female